Worth the Wait
by That Weird Angel
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is about ready to pop with her baby and when her favorite student comes for something she goes into labour. Her student gets her husband Severus Snape and her midwife Poppy Pomfrey for her. Together the two others and Pomona Sprout help Minerva through this period of pain. Rated T for mild swears and genitalia. A/U Dumbeldore and Snape live.


Please review this.

* * *

**Minerva was pregnant and was still teaching at Hogwarts in her ninth month. **

"Hmmm… what do I want to wear?" Minerva asked herself even though she was in a small tube top shirt that stopped above the large bump, a pair of comfortable pair of jeans, and a button up top which was not buttoned.

There was a few quick raps on the door. Minerva guessed that it was Hermione, her star student.

She waddled over to the door and said "Come in," forgetting what she was wearing.

"Hi pro… um.." Hermione said speechless at what her professor was wearing, "You might want to button up professor."

"Oh! I guess I forgot that I was still wearing this!" Minerva said laughing at her forgetfulness, "Give me a minute- Ahh.." She moaned as her first contraction hit her, "Not today!" She said.

"Not what today professor?" Hermione asked as Minerva waddled over to the couch in her office, "Not to be personal."

Minerva pointed at her large stomach and said "The birth,"

"Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey for you? Wait who is the baby's father Professor McGonagall?"

"Professor Snape Hermione. Get him. Now!" She said.

"I will," Hermione said as she picked up the jar of floo powder on the desk and tossed into the fire and yelled "Severus Snape's' office in Hogwarts Castle!"

* * *

Before Hermione came into his office, Severus was having a pleasant morning for once in his life. Nobody yelling or breaking anything. Nothing could break this mood except,

"Professor! Professor McGonagall asked me to get you," Hermione said as she tumbled out from the fire place and onto her butt.

"Hermione. Merlin you scared me," Severus said as he helped her up onto her feet, "Why did Minerva want me?" He asked.

"You most likely won't believe me but Professor, your wife is in labour," Hermione said.

"She's going to give birth?"

"Yes. Professor McGonagall told me to get you and Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said.

"Then go to the infirmary. Quickly and no running in the halls!"

"Not happening while a teacher is going to give birth!" Hermione called back to Severus as he left his office with his robes billowing after him. She ran down the hall remembering where all the shortcuts were in the castle from the dungeons to the infirmary. 'Where is that damn infirmary' she thought as she almost ran past the doors.

"Madam! Madam Pomfrey!"

"I'm in my office whoever it is." Poppy called back.

"Madam, It's Hermione,"

"Is something wrong with you dear?" Poppy asked seeing Hermiones' flushed cheeks.

"No, It's Professor McGonagall." Hermione told her.

"Oh. It must be time then. I was wondering and starting to get worried, she was almost a week overdue."

"She was?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I need to get to Minerva's private chambers," Poppy said.

"Okay, bye then." Hermione said as she walked back to her dormitory.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" Was what Poppy heard as she came running down the hallway to Minerva's private chambers.

"Oww," Severus said quietly as Minerva crushed his hand as Poppy ran in to Minerva's bedroom. She couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

"What are you laughing at?" He glared at her.

"Nothing," Poppy said smirking.

"Get this damn baby out of me!" Minerva yelled.

"It will come Min. Now Severus if you could turn around." Poppy ordered as she made a twirling motion with her index finger.

"I can see my own wifes' vagina if I want." Severus retorted.

"Then you are not going to like what I have to use to see how far dilated she is." Poppy said as she dived between Minerva's now open legs and inserted her finger and felt around., "Well she is about eight centimeters dilated," She said as Minerva's waters broke finally.

"I want Pomona," Minerva ordered between contractions.

"Severus, go find Pomona," Poppy ordered, and seeing as he was about to protest "I don't care if classes are going on, just go find her.

* * *

"Settle down class! Today we will be repotting- Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Pomona Sprout asked Severus.

"It's Minerva," He said.

"The baby is coming?" Pomona asked

"Yes."

"Class. Go to your common room and wait until a schoolwide assembly is called." Pomona ordered her class of Ravenclaws, "Come on. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

"Neither would I," Severus agreed.

"Lets move because if we keep talking the baby will be here already," Pomona said as she began walking at an extremely fast pace with Severus trailing after her. By now they reached Minerva's door with Filius Flitwick following them as fast as his little legs could.

"Filius let me ask first if you can come in," Severus said as he walked in, "Min? Filius wants to see the birth,"

"No," Came Minerva's firm answer.

Severus walked over to the door and said, "Sorry but she doesn't want anybody but Pomona, Poppy or me seeing her private areas."

"All right. I'll just wait until the baby is here," Filius said.

"That's fine with me," Severus said.

Filius did not sit down, instead he left Minervas' office to find Albus Dumbledore. Meanwhile in the bedroom,  
"I hate you! Curse you!" Minerva hurled insult after insult at Severus and he clearly looked hurt and offended with all the threats and hate directed at him.

"Pregnant women always are like this when the baby or multiple babies are coming," Poppy said as she was laughing at Severus' misfortune once again while Pomona was doubled over in laughter.

"She doesn't mean all those things Severus," Pomona said still smirking at his misfortune.

* * *

"Albus! Minerva is giving birth!" Filius said overjoyed.

"She is?" Albus said surprised at Filius barging in without knocking.

"As of right now most likely she is in the pushing stages.." Filius said with a humongous grin on his face and overjoyed at the birth of a new witch or wizard running around the castle.

"Well then. This paperwork can wait," Albus said.

* * *

"You're doing amazing honey," Severus said as Minerva crushed his fingers almost breaking them, "How soon is this kid going to get here?"

Poppy chuckled as Pomona giggled at Severus being that desperate he wanted his kid out as well.

"Very soon. Let me check," Poppy said as she wnt between Minervas' parted legs and inserted her finger at felt around, "She's ten centimeters Severus."

"Thank Merlin," Severus said relieved that his child was going to make its' entrance into the world extremely soon.

"Minerva get ready to push on the count of three, one, two, three, push!" Poppy said.

"Arrrggghhhh!" Minerva said as her reply grunting, pushing down on the baby as Poppy readied herself to catch the baby as it emerged.

"Good! I can just see the head!" Poppy exclaimed.

"You're doing good Min," Pomona said hold Minerva's hand as she heard a sickening crack come from Minerva's other side where Severus was holding her hand.

"Owwww!" Severus exclaimed in pain.

Poppy chuckled and said, "That happens often Severus. Get ready to push Minerva. One, two, three and push!"

"AHHHHH! I HATE YOU! YOU GOT ME IN THIS POSITION!" Minerva screamed as she beared down on the baby pushing the head out of her birth canal fully.

Severus looked clearly offended and Pomona laughed at his misfortune, "She loves you to death and back Severus. She doesn't hate you," She said.

"Come on Min. One more big push and the baby will be out!" Poppy said.

"I can't," Minerva said exhausted.

"Yes you can honey. One more big push and you're done," Severus comforted his pregnant wife.

"Not exactly done yet Severus. SHe would still have to deliver the placenta," Pomona reminded him.

"Push Min!" Poppy said ready to catch the baby.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Minerva screamed.

"WAHHHH!" A scream came from in between Minerva's legs.

"Congratulations Minerva and Severus. It's a girl. Give me a minute to deliver the placenta and you can cut the cord Severus," Poppy said as she lifted the baby to Minervas' stomach.

"She's beautiful. Severus , she has your eyes!" Minerva exclaimed.

"The placenta is out. Severus would you like to do the honor?" Poppy asked.

"Of course, But that will be a bit difficult due to broken fingers," Severus said glaring at his exhausted wife.

"Lets fix that then first then you can cut the cord," Poppy said laughing as she said a spell to heal broken bones and set about getting the scissors for Severus to cut the cord and also said a quick spell to clean the baby up.

"Here we are Severus," Poppy said as she placed the medical scissors in his hands.

Severus quickly cut the cord and helped to wrap the baby.

"Would you like to feed her Minerva?" Poppy asked handing her the now swaddled babe.

"Of course," Minerva said as she undid the top portion of the dress that she was wearing for the birth, "Give her here."

* * *

Just as Albus had walked into the office he heard the squall of a newborn baby. He quickly knocked on the door with Filius beside him.

"May we come in?" Albus asked.

"You may," A tired sounding Minerva said.

They both entered just as Minerva was placing the baby next to her nipple to let it suckle.

"I guess if you said come in before you moved the baby we would have seen more on you revealed than you would have wanted," Filius said with a grin.

"I wouldn't have minded. I was already thoroughly embarrassed when I was yelling at Severus." Minerva said as she blushed a deep red color.

"That is true. You should have seen his face Albus!" Pomona said laughing at the image of it in her head.

"I could imagine," Albus said with his eyes twinkling, "Who is the godmother and godfather?"

"We have chosen who we want, right dear?" Min said looking up at Severus.

"Pomona, will you be the godmother, and Filius, will you be the godfather?" Severus asked.

"Of course. She'll be spoiled to death!" Filius said.

"I would be honored. What is the name anyways?" Pomona asked.

"She is like a little angel. What about Angela Marie Severus?" Minerva asked as the baby still suckled on her teat.

"I like it. It's perfect," Severus agreed.

"Welcome to the world my little angel. You were well worth the wait."

"And the pain." Severus added.

"You were well worth the pain and the wait my little Angela Marie." Minerva cooed at her newborn baby that she had waited for so long to come and she finally had her wish.

* * *

Well, to be honest I found a story like this but I wanted to write my own version but with more adults delivering the child than Hermione. If you would like a one shot of how Severus and Minerva made their child and found out they were with child just request me to write it. If I am asked I will write it. Please review this! I am also working on my other Hogwarts story and also Total Drama story, the name of the Total Drama story is Total Drama Throwback. Bye until next time.


End file.
